Episode 9400 (9th March 2018)
Plot Lee tells Eva that Billy disappeared a couple of days ago and he's been living at the flat while it's empty. Eva is sickened by his lack of concern for Billy and sends him packing. Fiz is determined not to back down over Ruby as she's sure Tyrone will see that she's right. Peter's curiosity is aroused when he sees Eva set off somewhere with Phelan when she's meant to be working. He feels guilty when Eileen says they're looking for Billy. Jude throws Angie a surprise party at No.3. Mary, Toyah and Tracy attend. Mary shows the job advert to Angie. Audrey suggests a bon voyage meal for Martin but David is angry with his dad for leaving the country and says he'll be busy training. Gemma helps Tyrone by putting Ruby to bed and getting drunk with him. Tyrone has told Ruby that Fiz and Hope are sleeping over at No.5 but knows he can't keep up the lie for long. He tells Gemma that Kirsty used to beat him and admits he's scared that Fiz is right about Ruby. Jude considers the research assistant job beneath him and spoils the party by arguing with Angie. Tim tells Sally that the Phelans are leaving the Street so they don't have to move. Sally is delighted and withdraws her resignation as Mayor. The Platts are worried that the boxing match will trigger David's epilepsy. David is unconcerned as he hasn't had a fit in years. Gail decides to ask Josh to talk sense into him. Jude realises he's being too picky and goes after the assistant job. Tim decides to keep Faye at his dad's until the Phelans have gone. Peter offers to help Eileen find Billy. She doesn't want him involved as he's done enough damage. After spending the evening drinking and swapping stories, Tyrone kisses Gemma and leads her upstairs. Cast Regular cast *Summer Spellman - Matilda Freeman *Eileen Phelan - Sue Cleaver *Pat Phelan - Connor McIntyre *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Gemma Winter - Dolly-Rose Campbell *Ruby Dobbs - Macy Alabi *Hope Stape - Isabella Flanagan *Mary Cole - Patti Clare *Jude Appleton - Paddy Wallace *Angie Appleton - Victoria Ekanoye *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Sally Metcalfe - Sally Dynevor *Shona Ramsey - Julia Goulding *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Gail Rodwell - Helen Worth *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Joseph Brown - William Flanagan *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Toyah Battersby - Georgia Taylor *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *George Appleton - Romeo Cheetham-Karcz (Uncredited) Guest cast *Lee Mayhew - Richard Crehan *Josh Tucker - Ryan Clayton Places *Coronation Street exterior *3 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *5 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen and hallway *11 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *Audrey's *Rosamund Street *19a Rosamund Street - Living room/kitchen *Victoria Street Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Eva decides to search hostels and shelters in an attempt to find Billy; and Tyrone tells Gemma that Fiz has taken Hope away, believing her to be in danger from Ruby. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,470,000 viewers (7th place). Category:2018 episodes